


Wrapped in Ribbon

by whamiltrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Collars, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Whamilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whamiltrash/pseuds/whamiltrash
Summary: George and Alex had surprising gifts for each other for their anniversary.





	Wrapped in Ribbon

"Happy anniversary, my love." Alexander whispered as he placed a solemn kiss on George's lips. George reached out and tucked a strand of Alex's hair behind his ear before cupping his boy's face. "Happy anniversary, Alexander. I hope I can love and cherish you for many more years, sweetheart."

* * *

The two were sat in front of a blissful fire, sipping red wine and whispering sweet nothings to each other. George had never been a great lover of wine, but it was a fruitful change from whiskey. Candles surrounded them, lighting up their faces in a soft, dim glow. The two were content with just being in the other's presence. George's thumb stroked the back of Alex's hand tenderly, as if he was scared of breaking him. George had such a look of adoration on his face, which Alexander was only allowed to see. He relished in that fact - the fact that only he could see the other soft side of the usually stern, stoic General Washington.  
The sun had soon set far off in the horizon; only the faint colours of pinks and oranges peeking through closed blinds could be seen.

"Can I give you your present please?" Alexander asked, his voice slurred slightly from his second glass of wine. After a yes from George, Alexander held out a carefully wrapped present and gave it to George. The gift was wrapped in dark navy tissue paper, and tied with a single golden ribbon. Alexander looked at George expectantly, his eyes glittering with pride. George began unwrapping the present and marvelled at what lay beneath the wrapping paper. There, in his hands, was a prized first edition book of poetry by one of his favourite romance poets - George Byron. The book had a gold cover with aztec patterns etched into the design. On the spine lay a beautifully delicate design and a carefully printed word: POEMS.

George was speechless. His boy had gone so far out of his way just for him, and frankly, he was honoured.

"Do you like it?"  
"Do I like it? Baby, it's incredible. You're incredible. Thank you so much, Alexander."

Alexander could tell just how sincere George was, and couldn't help himself when he pulled the older man into a sweet, blissful kiss and hummed gently against his lips. Once they broke apart, Alexander broke out into a mischievous smile and simply asked - "So can I have my present?" And of course, George obliged.

What Alexander had received was the opposite of what he expected; a small, plush box covered in maroon velvet sat in his hands. From first glance Alexander could easily tell that it was expensive - which wasn't really surprising since it was their anniversary.

"Before you open it," George began, nerves evidently creeping into his voice, "I just want you to know that if you don't like it it's okay, I can easily exchange it."  
Alexander already knew that he wouldn't be doing such a thing, but that did leave his mind to wander on what George could've bought him.

Impatience soon took over, and Alex took the lid off of the box. Alexander couldn't help but gasp at the sight - there in the box laid a deep crimson coloured collar. The collar had faint intricate designs of waves and curves printed on it, and it was decorated with thin gold thread that ran through the top and bottom of the beautiful collar. A silver heart-shaped lock that held the collar together was in the middle of it - it presumably had a key to match. Alexander delicately took the collar out of its' case and turned it over in his hands.

"Oh my God."

Alexander ran his fingers over the cursive handwriting that decorated the inside of the collar. It was only four simple words, but it was four words that meant so much to Alexander. Inside was written 'Property of George Washington'.

Alexander was practically beaming. A million words tempted to spill out of his mouth to express his devotion to George, but only three was enough.  
"I love you."  
Alexander set the collar down back in its' case and shuffled closer to George until their breaths could be felt on the others' face. He wrapped his arms around George's neck and pulled him close - shutting his eyes tightly and silently wishing for plenty of more days like this to come. Alexander pulled away from George and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Can you put it on me please, Daddy?"

George couldn't help but melt.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr !! find me @whamiltrash and talk to me and stuff :) kudos&comments appreciated always!!


End file.
